When I Was Your Man
by Sakuu-chanofficial
Summary: Sasuke sempre foi um cara egoísta e tolo em relação ao amor, mas ele só percebeu isso quando perdeu a mulher que mais amava. Foi quando ele sentiu que não poderia viver sem ela em sua vida. One-Shot. Inspirada na musica: When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars. Casal protagonista: Sasuke & Sakura.


"**WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN."**

"Quando eu era seu homem."

_(Music Play)_

Estava pela quarta vez naquele maldito bar, seus olhos negros encaravam sem parar o terceiro copo de uísque duplo daquele inicio de noite, o gelo tilintava nas paredes do copo de vidro grosso. Em um movimento rápido e bruto afrouxou o nó da gravata negra combinando com o terno e com a camisa branca, não aguentava mais aquela situação.

Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke ficava mal por causa de uma mulher? Nunca. Porque diabos ele estava se sentindo um lixo então? Suspirando alto, Sasuke pediu mais um copo de uísque ao barman que logo lhe serviu. Longas duas semanas sem conseguir dormir na sua cama, e o motivo? Lembrava-se dela, alias, tudo naquela cidade lembrava a rosada, a mulher que amava.

Suspirando alto novamente olhou para seu reflexo no espelho do bar e se espantou com o que viu. Sua barba que era sempre bem feita, agora estava cerrada, seus cabelos despenteados como sempre, mas seus olhos estavam abatidos e pra baixo, como nunca visto antes, suas roupas mal arrumadas, deixando um ar de desleixo, quem o via naquele estado, não conseguia imaginar que o grande empresário Uchiha Sasuke, estava naquele estado por conta de uma mulher.

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

_(A mesma cama, mas parece um pouco maior agora.)._

**Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**

_(Nossa canção no rádio, mas ela não soa como antes.)._

**When our friends talk about you**

_(Quando nossos amigos falam sobre você)_

**All that it does is just tear me down**

_(Tudo o que isso faz é me arruinar)_

**Cause my heart breaks a little**

_(Porque meu coração se parte um pouco)_

**When I hear your name**

_(Quando ouço o seu nome)_

**And all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!**

_(E tudo soa como oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)_

- Sasuke. – Ouviu a voz do melhor amigo lhe chamar e tocar seu ombro.

- Naruto. – Respondeu ainda sem tirar os olhos do copo de uísque agora vazio.

- Há quanto tempo esta aqui? – Uzumaki Naruto, melhor amigo e sócio perguntou ao analisar bem as vestimentas do outro.

- Pouco tempo. – Respondeu virando-se para o amigo, que lhe olhava com pena. – Não sinta pena de mim, Uzumaki.

Até mesmo ele não estava mais aguentando ver o Uchiha naquela situação deplorável, o galego sabia bem que não era primeira vez que o casal de amigos rompiam, por motivos desconhecido por ele, mas daquela vez, ele e o moreno sabiam que era diferente, pois nunca em sua vida, tinha visto Sasuke naquele estado.

- Ligou para ela? – Argumentou pedindo sua bebida para o barman.

- Ela quem? – O Uchiha questionou pedindo mais uma dose.

- Pra minha mãe Sasuke. – Ironizou. Não aguentava aquela atitude infantil do melhor amigo. – Logico que é para a Sakura.

Lá estava aquele nome mais uma vez para destruí-lo. Sentiu algo em seu peito, que jamais havia sentido. Doía ouvir o nome da pessoa que havia resolvido lhe abandonar, sentia seu coração se rasgar e sua garganta fechar toda vez que ouvia aquela palavra. "Sakura", "Sakura", "Sakura"; aquele nome e a imagem da dona daquele nome lhe perseguiam.

Suspirando alto e tomou sua dose de uma vez, retirou da carteira o valor equivalente ao que havia consumido e saiu do recinto, enquanto saia do bar ainda pode ouvir o amigo lhe chamar, porem ignorou.

O inverno de Tóquio estava mais frio que o normal, começou a caminha em direção ao seu apartamento que até duas semanas dividia com a amada, sentia o vento bater em seu rosto e seu corpo tremer por conta do frio, porem não se importava, não mais.

**Too young, too dumb to realize**

_(Jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber.)_

**That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand**

_(Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores e segurado sua mão)_

**Should've give you all my hours when I had the chance**

_(Deveria ter lhe dado as minhas horas quando tive a chance)_

**Take you to every party**

_(Ter levado você a todas as festas)_

**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

_(Porque tudo o que queria era dançar)_

**Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing**

_(Agora minha garota está dançando, mas está dançando.)_

**With another man**

_(Com outro homem)_

Quando abriu a porta, o perfume dela que estava impregnado no apartamento todo, atingiu seu nariz, fazendo a lembrança dela vir com tudo em sua mente, quantas e quantas vezes negou sair com ela para apenas dançar? Inúmeras. Ou por simples gesto carinho, segurou sua mão e a beijou? Nenhuma. Quantas vezes ele lhe deu flores sem ter aprontado? Nunca.

Como pode ser tão tolo e idiota? Deus, agradecia aos céus por seu irmão não esta morando na mesma cidade que ele para lhe xingar e dar uns cascudos.

Em passos arrastados foi para o quarto, onde a cama só lhe lembrava da rosada dormindo sobre seu peito, com essa lembrança, deu um soco com tudo na porta. "Imbecil" era o que sua mente gritava.

Retirando o paletó e a gravata, pegou o "_tablet_" e começou mais uma vez uma tortura interna. Fuçar a rede social dela. Suas fotos com ele ainda estava intactas em sua rede social, sempre ela sorrindo e ele com um sorriso patético de canto, por que diabos ele não poderia dar um sorriso para sua garota? Era um grande idiota.

E mais uma vez lá estava o nó na garganta, fotos novas da rosada que havia viajado para Londres, Inglaterra, após o rompimento com o moreno. Nestas fotos ela estava feliz, como Sasuke nunca tinha visto, e ela não estava só, estava com Sasori, um amigo de seu irmão que ele sempre julgou ser apaixonado por sua namorada.

Jogando o aparelho eletrônico sobre a cama, colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos, depois de duas semanas, se viu digno de derramar aquelas lagrimas pela ex-namorada.

**My pride, my ego**

_(Meu orgulho, meu ego)_

**My needs and my selfish ways**

_(Minhas necessidades e meu jeito egoísta)_

**Caused a good strong woman like you**

_(Fizeram uma mulher boa e forte como você)_

**To walk out my life**

_(Sair da minha vida)_

**Now I never, never get to clean up**

_(Agora nunca, nunca conseguirei limpar)_

**The mess I made**

_(A bagunça em que eu fiz)_

**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

_(E me assombra sempre que fecho meus olhos)_

**It all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!**

_(Tudo isso soa como oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!)_

Por conta de um ego e um orgulho maldito, ele havia conseguido afastar a mulher que estava com ele não por dinheiro, mas sim por amor, e o que ele fez? NADA. Simplesmente arruinou tudo fazendo burradas e idiotices, não valorizando a mulher que tinha em casa.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava chorando e soluçando por uma mulher. Mas não era uma mulher qualquer, era a mulher da sua vida, a única pessoa que acreditou nele quando ninguém mais acreditava.

Jogando seu corpo sobre a cama e encarando o teto, Sasuke se pós a pensar em tudo que havia vivido ao lado de Sakura durante os três anos e meio de relacionamento jogados fora por culpa da imbecilidade dele.

Mesmo chorando se permitiu sorrir quando se lembrou da primeira vez que a viu, tão desastrada e tão linda. Estava saindo de um café quando ela surgiu em sua frente correndo, para seu azar ou sorte, estava nevando e ela escorregou, batendo com tudo seu corpo contra o dele, como ele era mais alto e mais forte, segurou-a antes que os dois fossem ao chão.

Nunca viu alguém pedir tantas desculpas na sua vida, mas logo a perdoou quando a olhou nos olhos e se perdeu naquele mar verdes esmeraldas, tão bela, tão delicada e tão tímida. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da coloração avermelhada do rosto da garota quando a chamou para sair, para que ela pudesse se desculpar, mesmo sendo uma chantagem, ela era inocente e aceitou.

Quando deu por si, Sasuke estava totalmente entregue aquela garota um ano mais nova que ele. Quando foi perceber, já havia abdicado todas as suas farras só por ela, porem não valorizou o que tinha conquistado.

Levantando-se da cama, pegou o aparelho celular e discou o número da rosada, precisava falar com ela, precisava ouvir sua voz apenas.

- _Moshi, Moshi_. – A voz alegre atendeu depois de cinco toques.

Sua voz não saia por mais que abrisse a boca. Sentou-se na cama para recuperar o folego e a voz, o que estava impossível, já que sua garganta estava fechada e a única coisa que era expressada em seu corpo, era o choro silencioso e sutil.

- Tem alguém ai? – Sakura falou mais uma vez, após um bom tempo sem obter resposta, perguntou novamente. – Sasuke-kun, é você?

- Sakura. – Finalmente conseguiu falar algo, como era bom ouvir aquela voz aveludada chamar por seu nome, a única pessoa que podia lhe chamar de "Sasuke-kun", depois de seu irmão. Precisava desabafar e contar o que sentia a ela.

**Too young, too dumb to realize**

_(Jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber.)_

**That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand**

_(Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores e segurado sua mão)_

**Should've give you all my hours when I had the chance**

_(Deveria ter lhe dado as minhas horas quando tive a chance)_

**Take you to every party**

_(Ter levado você a todas as festas.)_

**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

_(Porque tudo o que queria era dançar)_

**Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing**

_(Agora minha garota está dançando, mas está dançando.)_

**With another man**

_(Com outro homem)_

- Quanto tempo, hein? – Ela falou, fazendo com que o coração de Sasuke batesse forte. – Você esta bem?

- Levando. – Respondeu limpando as lagrimas, jamais em sua vida, deixaria que ela pensasse que estivesse mal por ela. – E você?

Lá estava ele agindo como um tolo e idiota novamente, fingindo esta uma coisa que não estava, será que era tão difícil para ele admitir que a amava mais que tudo e que não conseguia viver sem ela? Que se ela voltasse pra ele, ele iria mudar, mas desta vez, mudar mesmo, e não apenas dizer, que iria fazer tudo para que ela fosse feliz ao seu lado.

- Estarei voltando em três dias. – A ouviu dizer após um longo período de silencio de ambos.

- Já? – Perguntou, sabia o quanto a rosada queria ter ido para Londres, era para eles estarem juntos lá.

- Sim.

Após mais alguns minutos de conversa, desligaram, Sasuke tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, pois sabia que dali a três dias poderia recuperar aquilo que mais amava, e desta vez iria fazer tudo diferente, a se ia, ou não se chamava Uchiha Sasuke.

Levantou-se de cama e rumou ao banheiro, precisava se recuperar, tinha três dias para se recuperar e para reconquista-la.

Não se aguentava de tanta ansiedade, Sakura chegaria dali a um dia e meio, seus nervosos estavam à flor da pele, havia se recomposto, seu rosto estava liso novamente sem a barba, suas roupas impecáveis, seus olhos continuavam opacos, eles só voltariam a se iluminar, quando a reconquistasse, o que ele esperava que fosse logo.

**Although it hurts**

_(Apesar de doer)_

**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**

_(Serei o primeiro a dizer que eu estava errado)_

**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**

_(Oh, sei que provavelmente estou muito atrasado)_

**To try and apologize for my mistakes**

_(Para tentar me desculpar pelos meus erros)_

**But I just want you to know**

_(Mas eu só quero que você saiba)_

**I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand**

_(Espero que ele lhe compre flores, que ele segure sua mão)_

**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**

_(Que lhe dê todas as suas horas quando tiver a chance)_

**Take you to every party cause I remember**

_(Que leve você a todas as festas porque eu me lembro)_

**How much you loved to dance**

_(De quanto você amava dançar)_

**Do all the things I should've done**

_(Que faça todas as coisas que eu deveria ter feito)_

**When I was your man**

_(Quando eu era o seu homem)_

Com uma das mãos dentro do grande casaco de feltro enquanto a outra tinha um grande buque de lírios rosa com rosas vermelhas, seu pé batia freneticamente no chão a espera da rosada, já estava em pé na frente daquele portão de desembarque por longas uma hora e meia. Finalmente os passageiros do voo da rosada estavam saindo.

Ao longe a viu caminhar com o braço enganchado ao de Sasori, ela sorria feliz e ele lhe olhava de forma carinhosa e até mesmo apaixonada para sua garota, seu sangue ferveu e seus dedos apertaram a pequena caixinha de veludo dentro do bolso do casaco. "Maldito ruivo", pensou ao vê-los se aproximarem.

- Sasuke-kun. – Sakura soltou o ruivo para abraçar o ex-namorado.

Sasuke a agarrou com força e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço da rosada.

- Não sabia que vinha. – A rosada sorriu após soltar-se do moreno.

- Quis fazer surpresa. – Sorriu de canto e lhe estendeu o buque de flores. – Pra você.

- Sasuke. – O sorriso da rosada se desfez e ela olhou para baixo. Foi naquele momento que ele viu o quanto tinha errado feio com a garota. Devolveu as flores ao moreno e falou. – Não posso aceitar.

- Pode sim. – Falou dando um passo a frente, ficando mais próximo da rosada o possível. – Você sabe que precisamos conversar.

Precisava se desculpar com a mulher que amava, mas ela não estava facilitando, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele e aquele ruivo assistindo tudo não estava ajudando em nada.

- Eu sei que errei, que fui um idiota e tudo mais, que quando você queria as coisas eu negava, mas era porque eu não conseguia imaginar o quanto você era importante para mim, Sakura. – Soltava tudo de forma rápida e sem respiração, não aguentava ficar sem ela. – Eu te amo e sempre te amei, me desculpa!

Chorava sem ao menos perceber, alguns curiosos observavam a cena um tanto constrangedora, porem Sasuke não se importava, a única coisa que sabia é que não poderia ficar sem Haruno Sakura.

Viu-a se aproximar de si e limpar suas lagrimas de forma delicada e carinhosa, fechou os olhos, como sentia falta daquele contato, colocou sua mão sobre a dela e aproveitou, só abriu os olhos quando a mesma lhe chamou.

- Sasuke, acabou.

A única coisa que pode fazer foi vê-la se afastar com Sasori ao seu lado conversando. Suspirou sentindo-se fraco e derrotado. Tinha perdido a sua mulher para outro e jamais se perdoaria por isso.

**Do all the things I should've done**

_(Que faça todas as coisas que eu deveria ter feito)_

**When I was your man**

_(Quando eu era o seu homem)_

Olhava para o chão tentando raciocinar, em uma mão tinha as flores e na outra ainda dentro do bolso segurava a caixinha de veludo com força, respirando fundo, começou a caminhar rumo a saída, muitos o olhavam com pena e até mesmo compaixão, porem tentava ignorar, andava de cabeça erguida.

Já estava no estacionamento quando ouviu passos rápidos de saltos altos, como se alguém estivesse correndo, ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se.

Sentiu um corpo pequeno bater no seu e o abraçou, reconheceu a cabeleira rosa e sorriu, sentiu a mesma lhe segura o rosto e lhe beijar. Como era bom sentir os lábios da garota que amava sobre os seus, ao se separarem ofegantes, encostaram as testas e mantiveram-se de olhos fechados.

- Só te desculpo se aceitar sair para jantar comigo esta noite. – Ouviu a voz aveludada da rosada e sorriu.

- Combinado. – Respondeu.

Sakura pegou o buque de flores e saiu deixando para trás um Uchiha sorridente, poderia não ter sido perdoado, mas pelo jeito, teria uma nova chance, iria aproveita-la e iria fazer de Sakura a mulher mais feliz do mundo, ia mostra a ela, que ele era seu homem, para sempre.

**The End.**


End file.
